In certain satellite communication systems, there exists a need to separate the transceiver subsystem from its associated modulator subsystems by some distance. This can have many advantages, especially in applications where the modulator can be placed in an indoor, benign environment, leaving only the final heterodyne stage high power amplifier and antenna system in an outdoor environment. This configuration is the preferred configuration for satellite broadband operators with modems that transmit to and from satellites.